


A New Life

by obsessedwvampbois



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwvampbois/pseuds/obsessedwvampbois
Summary: You arrive at the Sakamaki household whilst your parents are away for an important business trip. They sent you here because apparently your "family friends". You had hoped to start a new life, one with positivity and happiness. However, it doesn't take long for you to realize the secrets of the Sakamaki family.Yes this is the Wattpad work from a while ago but since that app has gone to crap, I'm posting here instead!
Relationships: Mukami Brothers/Reader, Sakamaki Brothers/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

You look down at your hands to see a piece of paper. It was the address and family name of the house you were staying at. Your parents were going overseas for a business trip. Unfortunate, your parents didn't want you home alone or accompanying them along the trip. So, they decided to send you to the Sakamaki household. It was funny, your mother said they were family friends, but you have never heard of them before.

You looked outside, to see nothing but green trees, a grey sky and a large mansion outside in the distance. You close your eyes and put your (f/c) headphones on. Selecting the song (of choice). When you turn to look outside you realize you are in front of the mansion. You get out the car along with your bag and watch as the car drives off into the distance.

You take the time to look at the building and its amazing features. You look up and see some small boy with purple hair up on the second balcony, grinning at you. You smile back but as you do, you realize he's gone.

"That's weird, I thought I just saw someone there?" You said to yourself. When you reach the door, you knock.

"No answer. I hope they aren't out, wait that boy was there maybe he'll answer the door." You said. *sigh*

"I'll just have to go in myself." You said. Just as you went to grab the door it opened by itself. With curiosity, you entered the house.

When you walk in you notice it is empty and quiet. Whilst walking to the bottom of the staircase. You turn your head to see a handsome boy, laying on the couch. You walk up to him slowly and quietly.

"Um..... Excuse me? Are you awake?" You said quietly to the boy. *sigh*

"No answer," you said. Sleep is important so I shouldn't bother him. You walk back to the staircase and sit down. The music started to get tiring so you took your headphones off and sat at the bottom of the staircase.

"I do not mean to interrupt you but I would prefer you to get off the staircase and tell me how you got inside and who are you?" You looked up to who had asked you the questions. It was another man, he had piercing purple eyes and black hair. The guy almost looks like a butler, with such clean clothes and white gloves.

"Well? Are you going to answer?" He said with irritation in his voice.

"Oh, my apologies. My name is (y/f/n) and I just came inside through the main door. Are you the Sakamaki family, because I have been told I am living with you whilst my parents are on a business trip." You replied.

"Is that so? I understand and yes this is the Sakamaki family, come this way, I'll prepare some tea for you." He answered. You nodded and followed him down the hall to a large room.

As you enter the room you feel a cold hand on your shoulder. You jumped and let out a little scream.

"Ha, that is an interesting sound." You hear from behind you. As you turn a redhead turns to lick your cheek. You step away with shock as the man grins. It's the same man that was lying on the couch as before. He was quite tall compared to you with clothes all over the place. His tie was around his neck in an unusual way, his shirt was unbuttoned and only one the leg on his pants were rolled up.

"You smell sweet. Oi Reiji, is she tonight's dinner?" He asked.

Wait? Tonight's dinner? are these cannibals or something. I never knew cannibals existed and how are we family friends anyway?!

"Ayato, that is not how you treat a lady. As for the other thing, no. Not as of yet." The black haired guy said, presumably Reiji. Not as of yet?! I'm really starting to get worried. You get up and sit down on the large velvet seat. Ayato sits on the chair next to you, and Reiji stays standing.

"Anyway, who the hell are you anyway?" Ayato asks.

"Uh, (y/n), (y/f/n)" you say with a nervous tone.

" I'm gonna forget that, so I'll call you Meiwakuna instead" Ayato spits at me. Okay, I know a little Japanese and I'm pretty sure he just called me annoying then. And he is so rude. Why that of all things, why can't I have someone nice come up and introducing themselves without calling me their dinner.

"I appreciate just (y/n)" you answer back.

"Meiwakuna," he says.

"Can you two stop arguing, I'm trying to sleep." A new voice says. I look around for the voice until I spot him next to me. I jump again and wonder how did he get there, I swear he didn't just pop out of nowhere did he?

"Deadbeat, leave," Reiji says angrily. The man had light blonde hair and a slim figure. This guy just gives off a vibe of laziness.

"This girl here, she's the guest that our father was talking about. The one whose parents are on a business trip. Is that right?" He said. I just nodded back, not making a noise.

"Nfu, a business trip? Well, aren't we lucky to have a girl like her here? She smells quite delicious. It just makes me want to eat her all up~!" A flirtatious voice says next to my ear. As soon as the new voice starts to speak, I jump once more. There's more of them? And what is it with the eating me up? It just makes me more creeped out by the minute!

As you turn around another person licks you, but this time on the ear! You immediately stand up in shock.

"She is quite sweet, I agree." I look to see the same boy with purple eyes and large bags under his eyes. It almost looks like he hasn't slept for weeks. Then you look to your left to see another man with light red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a fedora and a hat. Reiji coughs to break the silence and to get everyone's attention.

"Now now you two. As for (y/n), I should introduce everyone to you. First is the deadbeat next to you, Shu Sakamaki. I am Reiji Sakami, the second son. The triplets are Ayato Sakamaki, Laito Sakamaki and Kanato Sakamaki. Finally is.... Where is Subaru? It is rude to be sleeping when a guest has arrived." Reiji says.

"Don't worry about him, bad luck for him that he doesn't get a taste?" Ayato says.

" Oi, I knew that we had a guest. But I don't give a damn about her especially when I was just sleeping!" I white-haired boy shouted. He had red eyes and a torn shirt. Where do these guys get their clothes from? Wouldn't they be cold or even embarrassed outside?

"(Y/n), this is Subaru Sakamaki, the youngest son in this family." Reiji said.

"Well, it is great to meet you all and I hope we can all get along. Um.... I was wondering, do you mind if I can go to my room, please? I'd like to unpack my clothes." You said.

"We have already unpacked your clothes for you," Reiji answered back, it was actually kinda fast. What do they want anyway, I'm still worried about the cannibal thing, especially with the way Laito and Ayato were talking, they scare me.

"Well can I please have a tour of the house then? Or get to know you guys better, I mean we have only just met." I said, at least with these options I can get to know one of them better.

"Ore-sama would have the pleasure of showing you around," Ayato said as he appeared in front of me. These guys have done this a lot, I sort of have to expect it now. But, how do they do that and also, I would prefer to have house tour with some else, these guys scare me.

"Ayato, you can do that then," Reiji said.

"Aw, why can't I go to? It's best if two go instead of one~" Laito says with a smile right across his face. No, no, no, no, no, no! Not him too! He scares me as well.

"*sigh* Fine, you to Laito," Reiji says. Crap! Not good. You stand up and walk out the door. You turn back and the rest of the boys are all gone. I hate it here.

*le time skip*

" And finally this is your room~," Laito said. Finally, I'm glad this is over. All they did was show me around and smile at each other. I'm scared.

"Thank you, you two but this I should change," you said, anything to get away from those two. I'm just gonna sit in my bed and cry until my parents come back.

"Just one-second meiwakuna," Ayato said as he pins you to the wall. What! Oh no, what now?

"Don't think you're finished, I want my payment," Ayato says as he grins at me.

"Heyyy, Ayato! I want some too. Hana-chan, you need to give me my payment to" Laito says. "I'm dead, this is scary. I want to leave." You say in your head.

"What do you want from me?" You cry.

"It's simple, we want your blood," Ayato says in my ear. Blood? Vampires!? You struggle to get out of Ayato's grasp, but he's too strong. Laito bends down and grabs your thigh. Before you know it, a sharp pain hits your neck and thigh. The life is being drained out of you. The more you struggle, the weaker you get.

"He, your blood tastes good, meiwakuna," Ayato says. They both continue to suck your blood until you fall unconscious.


	2. New School

It's bright and warm, what's going on? Oh, that's right. I was shown around the Sakamaki mansion by Laito and Ayato. Then, they bit me. Bit me! You open your eyes and sit up from the queen-sized bed. You feel your neck and find a sensitive spot. Shuffling to the side of the bed. You dash to the mirror to check out what was hurting so much. Fang marks.  
"*sigh*. So it really did happen. They are vampires." Mumbling to yourself.  
"Your blood was delicious, hana-chan" You heard Laito from behind, as you look in the mirror, he was right on your neck. You nudged him and ran towards the door. Fumbling with the doorknob and unable to open it. It's locked.  
"Crap. Stay away from me." You cry.  
" Now, now hana-chan. Isn't that a little mean? I just wanted to see what you were doing ." Laito spoke with in a cheerful tone. "There's no need to run away."   
"Laito, you are expected downstairs. The car is going to arrive soon." Reiji interrupted.   
"As for you (y/n), I expect you to be dressed and downstairs in five minutes. A fitted uniform is laid out on your the bed." You look behind Reiji and spot a black and white uniform with a red ribbon around the collar. This must be for school, if they are vampires, they must attend a night school.   
'I need to ask Reiji if they really are vampires, it has to be some kind of joke. Hypnosis, that's it! Like they do in movies, they just replace my memory with this crazy vampire one.' You thought to yourself.   
"Reiji, I need to know ... there gone." You say to yourself.

*le time skip*

In the car

Finally, all seven of you were in the car. You look down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the brothers.   
"(Y/n), I'd like you to drink one of these." Reiji ordered, breaking the silence among the car. He handed you a juice box, cranberry juice.  
"Th-thank you," You said hesitantly.  
"It is good for your blood and it drops the risk of anaemia. You should know that we will all be taking your blood daily." Reiji said with a smirk on his face. So they are vampires.   
"Teddy, you should take a look. This human is scared for her life, it is very amusing. So you watch too." Kanato was right, you were scared. When you look up, all eyes were on you. Even Shu.

*le time skip*

"Students we have a new classmate today!" Oh god, and I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

*Flashback*  
"You are in the same class as Subaru, if I hear anything about you getting into trouble, then I will punish you." Reiji lectured. You just looked down at the floor in despair, nothing could change your mood. You follow Subaru down to your classroom and enter another environment of judgement.

*Flashback end*

"Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself, miss (l/n)" The teacher said.   
"*sigh*, My name is (y/f/n) and I'm happy to meet you all." You say, trying to put on a happy face. The teacher made you sit in front of Subaru. You were so distracted in class, you knew Subaru was staring at you the whole time. When class finished, you stood up and tried to escape the classroom only to be blocked by many students.  
"Don't think you're getting away transfer student. We have a lot of questions to ask, and we'd like to know you better." One of the students said. Damn it, I hate Q&A. *sigh*, you sat down in your seat and said  
"Fire away."

The questions weren't too hard, they were things like what's your favourite colour, favourite food, where did you go to school before this. Just simple questions. You headed to the roof to eat lunch. Alone, and away from anyone.   
"So this is where you have been hiding? I've been looking for you everywhere (y/n)" you turn to see Subaru standing at the door to the roof.  
"And why do you care? I just wanna be alone. So can you leave?" You ask. Subaru just ignored you and started to walk towards you. Following his movement, you also backed away. Until he said.  
"I won't hurt you, not now at least." You start to realize, Subaru may not be as bad as you think he is. I mean he did have an intimidating first impression. But, don't judge a book I guess.   
" Oh, I should warn you. Tomorrow, it's best you take caution." Subaru said.  
"Why?" You said in confusion.  
"A vampire's strength increases on the night of a full moon. So, that means we get even more thirsty than what we already are." Subaru answered. Oh great, and I still have school tomorrow, calling in sick won't do good. Reiji seems like the kind of who can pick a lie from the truth easily.   
"You wanna ditch class? Let's go somewhere else, I'm bored." Subaru asks as he turned to you. Well, you would get in trouble with Reiji if he found out. But, how bad can it be?


	3. First Date

Well, here I am now. In the arcade with Subaru, ditching class.  
"What are we gonna do first? You pick." Subaru asked. You looked around and saw many fun things. A dance machine, the claw machine (I think that's what it's called), a photo booth, etc.  
"How about we go to the crepe stand first? Is that alright?" You said, pointing to the bright red wagon with a sign that says 'crepes' on it. Subaru just nodded and you both walked over. There were so many flavours, Nutella, banana, pomegranate, and so much more. You decided to pick the (y/favourite/ flavour) crepe. Subaru picked the caramel flavour.  
"That's $5 thank you. Please note, there is a discount for couples this week only." The cashier said. You turn to Subaru and you were both blushing. You handed the cashier a $5 note and walked away from the stand. "Thank you and have fun on your date." You were still blushing.  
"Wh-what sh-should we do next?" You asked turning away from Subaru.  
"The claw machine" he answered. Is this really a date? But, we've only known each other for like 2 days!

You and Subaru walked around the arcade, going to the various stands and games. This is the first time you had fun with one of the brothers. Then you remembered what tomorrow was.... A full moon.  
"I think we should head back," Subaru said.  
"I agree, but how are we gonna avoid questions from Reiji about where we were?" You asked. Subaru smirked.  
"That's simple," he said, looking at you. Please don't do what I think he's gonna do. "It's either me or Reiji you have to deal with." You think about it for a moment.  
"Do you know what Reiji means by punishment?" You ask.  
"All I know is that he likes to try medicines and other drugs he created on humans. I don't know why, but he's been doing for a long time now. So basically, you're a test subject for his experiments." Subaru said. 'So what would I prefer... Being a test subject and have a possibility of dying, or being a vampire's meal.' You thought.  
"*sigh*. Fine, you win." You said. Subaru grinned. " But, can we do it somewhere not in public?"  
"Fine by me," Subaru said. You walked over and into a dark alley. He bent down and sniffed your neck.  
"You smell sweet, this should be interesting," Subaru said. When his comment processed through your brain, he already had his fangs in your neck. Before you could wince, he had a hand over your mouth.  
"Not a sound," Subaru said. All you could do was stand and wait, the sound of him drinking your blood made you cringe. It was painful and tiring. As he continued to suck your blood, you could fell your conscious slipping. When he had finished, your body felt limp and weak. Subaru picked you up bridal style and carried you all the way back to the mansion.


	4. The First Full Moon

"You might wanna be careful. Tomorrow's a full moon." The words are on replay in your head. Today was a full moon, and you were dreading what was gonna happen on this particular night. When you woke up, it was your regular routine. Get up, get dressed, have breakfast and off to school, while avoiding Laito and Ayato harassment. As for the others.... they didn't interact with you much.

When you arrived in the car, everything seemed normal, and no one was doing anything 'dangerous'. The school was also normal, you started to think Subaru was lying. It was lunch break, it had just started. You headed to the rooftop to hear the voice of someone, singing.  
"Are you going to Scarborough fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me, to the one who lives there. She once was a true love of mine." The voice sung. You stopped to listen to the voice in amazement, it was calm and beautiful. Then, the voice stopped. You stepped out and looked around to find out whose voice it was.   
"'It's rude to eavesdrop on others, human." A cold voice said in anger. It was Kanato and he did not look happy.

"Kanato, were you the one who was singing before?" You ask, looking down you see 'teddy' Kanato's favourite 'toy'. Everywhere he went, he was holding it, at meals, at school, even when sleeping. It must be an important item, but isn't he too old for that kind of thing? When you look back at him, he was right on your neck.   
"Kanato, please get away. Leave me alone." You said, whilst trying to push him away. Kanato grabbed your wrist and ignored your words. His grip was strong and he had a menacing smirk. He leaned forward, near your ear and said.  
" But (y/n) -san, I thought that you approached me, I'm thirsty, so stay still. " He moved down to your neck. When he licked your neck he was about to bite. You could feel fangs right there, but he stopped. When you looked up at him, he said.  
"It's gonna be boring if you don't enjoy yourself too.....Ah,~ women can be such a pain." Before you could say anything, Kanato's crashed onto your lips. The kiss felt forced and lustful when you finished. He licked your neck and dug his fangs into you. No matter how many times it has happened, you can't get used to the pain of them sucking your blood. Before you knew it, he stopped. If this was Laito or Ayato, they would drink until you were unconscious, but he didn't. You stumbled when he stood up.  
"I guess your blood is nice, I will be having it again sometime, (y/n) -san. Until then, goodbye." Kanato said, before vanishing. *sigh* He sure did make a mess, your blood was everywhere and surprisingly, you didn't feel faint. You decided to walk to the bathroom to clean off the excess blood on your neck. If anyone had seen you like this, they would be in panic mode. Luckily, the bathrooms were right outside the entrance to the roof and no one was around(Convenience much).

After you had washed off the blood, lunch had just finished. It was time for 5th period, chemistry. Walking with your books, you saw your chemistry teacher talking with a short guy. He had black hair and grey eyes. A large, long scar was across his face. His arms were covered in bandages, and he had a maroon beret on his head. You stared at your chemistry teacher and the new guy walked up to you. When you snapped out of it, your chemistry teacher was standing in front of you.  
"(Y/n), I'm glad you're here. I'd like you to meet a new student. He's new and will be joining our class, his name is Azusa Mukami. I'd like you to show him around the school, you have been dismissed from your last two classes for today." Your chemistry teacher said. 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! No chemistry today, which means less homework, which means an early night sleep. Ah, thank you, new student.' You thought to yourself. Azusa walked up to you, as you both made eye contact.  
"I'm sorry.... if I'm any trouble......... I'm Azusa, Azusa Mukami....... Would you mind..... showing me....... around? Azusa stuttered. 'Isn't that what the teacher just said? Was he listening? He doesn't need to say that stuff again. Oh well, first impressions should be positive.' You thought to yourself.  
"I'd be more than happy to show you around, please come this way. We'll start with the homerooms." You said in a cheerful voice. You started to walk, indicating him to follow you.

*le time skip*

"And we are back. So, do you think you can remember where to go for classes?" You asked. Whilst walking around, you both didn't talk much. He just walked beside you, no questions, no going off topic, just walking beside you, listening to you whilst you 'tour guide'. He seems sad or depressed, It's really worrying you.  
"Hey, are you alright Azusa? Is it tough being in a new school? Don't worry, you'll get used to it." You said  
"(Y/n)-san......thank you, I'm.....leaving......goodbye." Azusa said, avoiding the questions you just asked. He turned and walked down the halls at a slow pace. You're sure it's just his personality, he's just emotionless.

The bell rang. School was over for the week. Finally, you had packed all your things, ready to catch the limousine home. The ride home seemed different, it just felt... weird. There was different aura in the car compared to this morning. But, everyone was acting the same, but it just felt different. When the car stopped you got out and headed straight for your room, finishing your homework was a priority.

After finishing the homework, you decided to make a snack before you went to sleep. You walked down the hall and pulled out some chips from the pantry. As you walk back, you notice you left the window open. "Shoot! My homework!" You said to yourself. The papers flew out of the room and down into the garden. You ignored Reiji's rules and ran down the halls, into the garden. You searched for your papers with concern.  
"(Y/n)-san, you dropped these." You heard an emotionless voice. You thought that it was Kanato's, due to the tone, but when you look up. It was...  
"Azusa?!"


	5. First Full Moon pt2.

"Azusa! Why are you here? How did you find me?" You ask in surprise. 'How is that possible, I've only talked to him for about 2 hours and I never talked about where I lived!' You thought to yourself.  
"(Y/n)-san..... your papers. I would also like you to come with me." Azusa asked, handing you your homework. 'What do I do? I don't know if Azusa is safe.' You thought.

"I'm sorry Azusa, I just can't. Maybe another time?" You said with an apologetic tone. Before he could react, you felt sometimes heavy that had bound your wrists. They were handcuffs, made of iron. "Azusa! What are you doing!" You said, he starts to drag you down the cobblestone path, towards the exit. He was strong, like inhumanly strong. As Azusa dragged you, the stone path starts to graze your legs. The stone scratches your legs, more and more. Soon, blood starts to drip out of your wounds. Azusa turns around in amusement.  
"(Y/n) -san........, don't you ..........like this pain? Your crying.......... does it hurt?" Azusa asked. You just shook your head, he continued to drag you.

When you reached the exit, you saw a black limousine. The dark tinted window starts to roll down, revealing another man. The had black hair with white tips. His eyes were a blue-ish grey colour and he had a cobweb choker around his neck. The man made eye contact with Azusa and started to speak.  
"Good job Azusa, now get her in." The black door opened and you were picked up and carried inside the car.  
When you sat down, you saw another two men. One was a handsome blonde boy, he had hair covering his left eye. His right eye was blue, he also seems to have a recognizable face for some reason. When you turn to look next to you, you see another man. "Omg, he's so tall." You thought, his head was just touching the roof. His hair was brown and so were his eyes.

The car started to move away from the gothic mansion. You would've been an idiot to think you can open the door and just fall out of the car. That suicidal. You have to accept you were being kidnapped.

*le time skip

The car finally stopped in front of another gothic mansion. It was very similar to the Sakamaki's mansion, just no rose garden.   
"Come this way," the black haired guy said. You just nodded and followed.  
"Um...... Excuse me but what are all of your names?" You ask.  
"Tch, Yuma Mukami" said the tall one.   
"Ruki Mukami" the black haired guy said.  
"Hmm, it's okay for you to not know their names but I'm ashamed you don't know mine." The blonde one said as he walked towards you. He put his hand on your chin and said. "I'm an idol, geez. Remember, Kou Mukami."   
"(Y/n)-san already..... knows me" Azusa said with still no emotion. You looked at all the guys in front of you.  
"Why am I hear anyway, please tell me!" You said walking backwards.  
"See (y/n)-chan, it's not fair if the Sakamaki's have you to themselves so we thought that we would keep you hear for a little while!" Kou said with a massive grin on his face.  
"What's so important about me though? Why me?" You asked with irritation.  
"Oh that's right you don't know. But I'll tell you this then, you probably won't be seeing your parents again. They ditched you for cash." Kou said. Your face fell, did they sell me? What! Why?!   
"Kou!" Ruki said with an angry tone.   
"Whoops, sorry (y/n)-chan," Kou said, he didn't sound apologetic.   
"Why they do that?" You ask.  
"You're so annoying with all these questions. Just shut up!" Yuma shouted at you. This scared you and you jumped. So badly that you fell on the ground and your hand landed on a thorn.

You lifted your hand and plucked the thorn out of your hand. It was painful and it was bleeding badly. You stood up and backed away, but when you looked up. You were in a different room as if u had teleported. Ruki was holding onto your wrist with a really tight grip, it really hurt. You both made eye contact, he smiled and leaned towards your neck.  
"Stay quiet, livestock" Ruki said before a familiar pain hit your neck. A warm liquid dripped your neck, and your conquers started to slip. When Ruki pulled away, you fell to the ground. As you drifted to sleep, Kou ran in.   
"Aw no fair, I wanted to have (y/n)-chan's blood first," Kou whined then you were asleep.


	6. New Discoveries

'It's warm..... and soft. I'm in a bed, but I'm not at the Sakakami's mansion.' You thought to yourself. You open your eyes to a dark room, it looks similar to your room in the Sakamaki's house, but not the same.

You look around and no ones there.   
'Yes..... An opportunity to escape' you said to yourself in an excited tone.   
' I wouldn't bother M-neko chan. Well just catch you again. Besides, where would you go if you did manage to escape?' Kou said as he teleported in the room. He has a point, unfortunately.   
"Of course I'm right, but unfortunately, that's a bit mean. Do you hate me M-neko chan?" Kou said as pouted his face. His eye did it just glow red.   
"Oi M-neko chan, do you hate me?" Kou said in an irritated voice. 'Okay, he getting angry.... Not good.' You thought to yourself. Kou stood up and walked towards you, you back away and slide the other way off the bed. But you fall off, landing on your back.   
"Pfff, hahaha. M-neko chan that is the best! I'm still thirsty though." He said as e teleported in front of you. You kept backing away but that only leads you to a wall. Trying to stand up, Kou put his hand on your shoulder and pushed you towards him. Before anything else could happen.

"Nfu~ So this is where Hana-chan has disappeared to," a flirtatious voice said. Laito. You looked behind Kou, he's sitting on the bed with his legs crossed with one hand on his hat.  
"Kou-kun, you can have some of hana-chan's blood, but I gotta have some to okay~," Laito said. Is he serious?!?   
"Tch, and it's you out of all people. Well, M-neko chan I'll see you soon." Kou winked at you as he disappears.

"Now hana-chan. Shall we go?" Laito said as he picked you up bridal style. Yes, Laito is somewhat of a danger hazard, especially if he is in the 2-metre zone (that right, I use the metric system. Deal with it) But what's going to happen is more important. Why did I really come to live in the Sakakami's house? What did my parents do to me? And what will the Mukami's do when they come back?


	7. Home

"You probably won't be seeing your parents again. They ditched you for cash." Kou's words just kept repeating in your head. I'm sure at least one of the Sakamaki's would know what's going on among your family. Were you really sold to another family? You were sitting on the bed, crossed legged, along to one side. Sometimes taking a walk around a park would clear your head, with music in, listening to your favourite tunes. But it wasn't home, and Reiji took your phone from you whilst you were unconscious (back in chapter 1 for reminders). A walk around the mansion is all you can do.

It was just cold and dark. You missed the sunlight, talking to your friends back home, knowing what's going on around the world, and access to many movies and music whenever you want. But this is just prison. What snaps you from this thought was the sound of a violin, it sounded really beautiful. It sounded like whoever was playing had been practising for a long time. You decided to take a quick peek to see who was playing, you tip-toed towards the door and leaned in slowly. It was Shu.

You were staring in amazement, it was supposed to be just a quick peek and go, but it was just too good to go. When he had finished his piece he placed the violin on the ground and lied down. He was finished with the song, but why were you still staring? This was just spying now. As you got up to walk away, Shu started to speak.  
"So your finally gonna stop spying on me now? Come here." You know all too well what happens when you disobey one of the Sakamaki's. Same with the Mukami's. You slowly walk over to Shu.

He sat up, looking at you, emotionless. You walked up and stood up in front of him.   
"Sit," he said.   
"I'd rather stand, thank you." You answered back.  
"Sit," he said.  
"Okay," you said as you sat down on the bench. You sat there in silence. 'He is the eldest in the family, this could be the perfect time to ask about the parent thing.  
"Um, Shu?" You true to catch his attention but he wasn't replying.  
"Shu? ........... Shu?" You said again. You leaned over towards him to see he was sleeping. If he's doing that then I might just leave.

When you were sitting back up a hand came from behind and pushed you towards Shu.   
"And where do you think you were going?" Shu said as he pulled you towards him. 'Don't answer (y/n).' You thought to yourself. It was impossible, he was way too strong, you can't push away Shu. He lifted himself up so that he had easy access to your neck. As soon as you realised what he was doing, you panicked. Before you knew it, he had sunk his fangs into your neck. You winced in pain.  
He stopped after a couple of minutes. You were already too weak. Anaemia.  
" You wanna know what happened to your parents and why you came here right?" Shu said out of the blue. You turned towards him with interest.   
"It's obvious, you have type AB- blood. It's a delicacy amount us vampires, your parents sold you to us in order to have enough money. A good choice I might add, it's a goo thug your cute otherwise that would be a big turn off." Shu explained. Money, so that was what it's all about. But how do the Mukami's know? We have school tomorrow, that's a good time to ask.


	8. What's a lie?

It's been a week since you first met the Sakamaki's and 3 days since you met the Mukami's. Everything has changed, this is a new lifestyle that you're gonna have to deal with... Forever. You couldn't get any sleep that day. Everything has just been way too confusing and irritating. A new school week starts today, Monday. You get up and get ready for the usual routine.

At school  
Chemistry was first, which means a class with Azusa. You sat down to look at the board. In large words, it said 'TEST, (random date)'. Which was the next lesson. So I guess today is a study period. When you went to look through your book to write down the date of the test, Azusa sat down; next to you. Not that it was too big of a deal, except for the fact that it's your life is surrounded by these 10 vampires. You turn to him and smile, he then said  
"Kou wanted me........ to give this..... to you." As he passes you a note, you opened it up and it said   
" Hi, m-neko chan! Meet me at the roof at lunch. You better be there, don't be late!" You just sighed, why couldn't he just tell you in person?   
"Azusa, if you see Kou beforehand, tell him I'll see him." You said. This might be the only time you can get answers from them, like how did they know about the money thing. If I'm lucky, I might just find out some regular things about them!

The teacher stood up at the front I the class and began to speak.  
"I expect you to get a good score on the test, that means everyone is to come here at lunch and study. And yes, this is compulsory, this chemistry class has the lowest average thanks to certain people (y/f/n)" the teacher said whilst eying you off.  
'Omg, crap! Two reasons, one I've been embarrassed in front of the class, two now I won't see Kou. This is bad.' You thought to yourself. *sigh* you then started to study.

Lunchtime  
It's one thing to disobey a teacher, but to disobey a "friend" is another. You decided YJ go to the rooftops instead of study, cuz who likes studying anyway?

You stepped out and looked around for Kou, but he was nowhere to be seen. "This was pointless," you thought.   
"M-neko chan! I'm glad you could make it." A voice said right in your ear. You stepped away in surprise as you didn't notice that Kou would be right there.   
"Kou, you took your time. Um, well what did you want?" You asked.  
"Oh! I just wanna talk. It's been so long~ and I enjoyed your presence. Besides, I can't stop thinking about the smell of your blood." He said with a cheerful remark. Two things were going through the head at that time. One, what the hell! I skipped study and a possible detention because of him and how I thought that he was gonna talk about something really important with me. Two, I should run because this guy gonna make me faint before I can get any answers out of him. What do I say, What do I say!   
"Kou, how did you know about my family and them selling me to the Sakamaki's. Do you have any relation with me at all?" You ask.

Kou's grin fell to a straight face.   
"M-neko chan, a little birdie told us that you had special blood and that you were given to the Sakamaki's. We have no real relation before we met you, only until now have I known you." He was so serious. This might be a first for you.   
"Nice to see that you are serious every once in a while. Cmon, let's go get some juice from the vending machine and-" Kou started to shout out. You raised your arm and before you knew it, you punched Kou.  
"What the hell Kou, I skipped a really important study period for you and say you just wanna chat, that's it! I'm outta here!" You turned away and walked towards the door. Open, then slam.

Kou's P.O.V.  
"Nfu~ I like m-neko chan, she can be so feisty. What do I do know though." I said to myself. I started to hear footsteps from where the door was.   
'Ah! Has m-neko chan come back to me!' I thought to myself.   
"Kou-kun! Are you up here? Where are you?" A random voice called out. Damn it was just another fangirl. I teleported to the bathroom and walked out hoping no one would be suspicious of me. I walked out and headed to the library.  
'I wonder if Subaru is there? I might just tease him for now then!'

Your P.O.V.  
You dashed to the classroom like there was no tomorrow. Slamming the door open with the teacher being right in front of it. Unimpressed.   
'Shoot, I'm not gonna have to just deal with the teacher, but Reiji too.' That thought made you wanna cry. Kou is lucky that I didn't throw him off the building instead.   
"So you decided to show up did you (y/n). See me after school."   
'I'm screwed'

For the rest of the day, you couldn't stop thinking about how bad life is gonna be for the rest of the week and what kind of experiments Reiji will do to you. The bell eventually went and it was time for you to receive your punishment. You entered the faculty office and the teacher was there writing on a pink slip that had that words "DETENTION RECEIVED" on it at the top. You walked up, shaking.   
"I-I'm here now." You stuttered.  
"Good, now sign here." The teacher pointed to the blank space at the bottom of the page.  
"It is being held in room 76, you have ten minutes to get there. If there is any trouble during detention you will be suspended, I will not tolerate any disobedience from you" God, he sounds too much like Reiji right now. You nodded and walked out the door.  
"Hana-chan, did you get one too? That's great at least I won't so board now will I." That voice, not only will I be punished by Reiji later, I'm probably gonna get the life sucked out of me now too.   
"Hi Laito," you said with no amusement what so ever.   
"Shall we go? Ha-na-chan."   
'Great, off to hell we go!'


	9. Not as it Seems

Detention  
Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. The only interesting thing in this room is that clock. Keeping you occupied, despite your position. 'Only an hour and fifteen minutes left. At least Laito hasn't made a move on you yet. It's his perfect opportunity, I can't run, there is no teacher or other students here and it's unlikely that anyone would come in unexpectedly. So why hasn't he?'   
"Are you bored? Hana-chan." Laito sat on the table in front of you, tipping his fedora. "You know I'm bored too. Maybe we should have some fun. I mean, we do have a lot of time left till they let us go." As he says that he leans towards you causing you to push back with your chair.   
"Hana-chan, know this. No matter how far you run and how good if a hiding spot you have, I will always find you. So just stop running away and give up." Laito, to close. Your way to close. You kept leaning back. So much that you tip the chair and fall down with it.   
"Ahahahaha, hana-chain didn't know that you were that clumsy. But, it seems like you're trying to tempt me now."

Before you could get back up, Laito was on top of you.   
"Laito, please. Get off of me." You asked.  
"You want me to to get off hana-chan? Okay." He stood up and bent down towards your leg. He lifted it and brought it towards his mouth. As soon as you knew what he was gonna do, you tried to resist. Kicking your leg around until it tired. Laito just stood in amusement. When you finally finished your little panic attack, Laito went back doing what he did before. With no strength left, you had to accept what was going to happen. Before you knew it, that familiar pain came through your leg. You winced and he continued. When he let go of your leg, he leaned over you.  
" Seems like forever since I have tasted your blood. How lucky I am to have crossed paths with you." Laito stood up and wandered back, sitting in the seat next to where you were sitting before.   
"Come over here hana-chan~" He lifted the chair that fell down with you. Sitting it up and patting it, indicating for you to sit down. You stood up and limped over towards the chair and sat down. When you say down he made a little sequel, jumping from his seat. You laughed hysterically, it was hilarious. He pointed to your thigh, you suddenly felt something tingly on your leg, crawling up. You also screamed it was a centipede. You kicked your leg and it landed on the table in front. You ran and stood behind Laito.  
"What the hell! You scared me! You deal with it!" You said as you pushed Laito towards the table. He pushed back and stood behind you.  
"I-I'd rather not hana-chan. You can deal with him! So off you go." He said, now pushing you towards the table. You just backed away from the centipede, who was making direct eye contact with you.   
"Aren't you meant to be the vampire. I'm sure a measly bug won't do too much harm. Or are you afraid of bugs?" You asked. You cocked a smile, finally finding a weakness against one of the vampires.   
"Ah~ you caught me hana-chan, now can you deal with it!" He nervously laughed. You looked at the centipede and you noticed the door was rustling. It was a teacher.  
"Ah, you kids are so loud. What's wrong?" The teacher asked.  
"Thank you teach, can you please take care of the bug?" You ask. Talk about timing! The teacher swept up the bug and you thanked him. Laito sighed when the teacher left the classroom. You looked at the clock, another 45 minutes.   
"Back to what I was saying before. How about we have some regular conversations? You seem quite interesting, I might want to learn more about you." You sat down next to him and nodded.

The next 45 minutes consisted of you two talking about many things, he talked about how much he licked macaroons and what he thought about his brothers. Whilst you talked about your old life, back at home. Soon the time had passed with the teacher allowing you two to go. It seems that Laito has sorta changed after you had that conversation with him.  
"The car should be here soon hana-chan. You'll have to deal with another nuisance when we get home now~."   
"Oh shoot, Reiji's punishment. " you thought. You don't know if today is a big regret since you and Laito got to know each other now and you have a more friend status than being careful, he's kinda creepy. The car arrived and you both hoped in.   
"Hana-chan, you have chemistry with Asuza, right? That half-blood that Kanato really hates?"  
"Uh, yeah. We sit next to each other. He's really quiet though." You answered.  
"Hm~, he's an interesting one though. Has he done anything to you yet? Like tasted you?" He answered you flinched at the question.  
"No! He hasn't, it seems like he's uninterested actually." You replied.  
"Is that so~ Has any Mukami tasted you yet? Like Kou maybe?" Laito questioned. Things weren't looking as good. Is he jealous?   
"I'm going to take that as a yes. Which one? Where was it?" Laito cooed. You blushed and turned away, remembering stuff like that isn't pleasant. Besides, who knows what he'll do if you tell him. The car comes to a sudden stop and you shake a bit.   
"Seems like your in a lot of luck today! I will find out sometime though, hana-chan. Come one, let's go~." Luck really was 50/50 today. When Laito opened the door, you were greeted with Reiji's standing in front of the staircase with an unhappy look on his face. This made your stomach churn.   
"Laito see me in my room in 15 minutes. (Y/n), I will deal with you tomorrow." Reiji was angry, this wasn't good. Fun times are over now.   
"Well, later hana-chan~" When you looked up, both Laito and Reiji had disappeared. You wandered up the staircase towards your room.

Le time skip~

After changing into your nightgowns you decided to have a snack. You wandered into the kitchen and started to loom for stuff in the cupboards. Your attention came towards a large glass jar. Filled to the brim with choc-chip cookies. It looks so tempting. You reached up to grab one when.  
"What are you doing with that? (Y/n)-San?" You jumped and turned to see Kanato sitting on the kitchen bench, clutching his teddy bear. Oh, shoot!  
"Um, just getting a snack. Would you like one?"   
"Why are you asking me that question? They are my cookies! You shouldn't be stealing them!" Kanato snapped. You backed away, survival was more important than hunger at the moment. You backed away and began to run back to your room. When you arrived, the room was clear. You locked the door since Laito said that vampires "apparently" can't teleport through locked doors. When you turned towards your bed, you expected someone to pop up. But, that didn't happen. You then headed towards your bed and began to sleep. Hoping tomorrow won't be too bad of a day.


	10. Reiji's Punishment

A new day. Oh great. You woke up to a brightly lit room. You couldn't move. When your eyes finally adjusted to your surroundings, you saw many bookshelves, test tubes filled with weird liquids, and tableware. Lots. You looked down and you noticed that there were ropes around your body.   
"I thought I locked the door. Did Laito lie to me?" You thought. You struggled a bit more until you heard a crack sound. When you looked towards what that noise was you saw Reiji in regular school attire with a whip in hand. With all the confusion as to what's going on, you could only say  
"I hope you're not gonna use that on me."

Reiji gave a small smirk before walking over to the table of mysterious chemicals. He places the whip down and picked up one of the tubes. He walked over and opened up your mouth. He poured the liquid into your mouth waiting for you to swallow it. As you did you could taste sour and bitterness. It was absolutely disgusting. You began to cough, violently. You then felt a stinging sensation on your back, Reiji whipped you. As you back was throbbing Reiji said  
"It is impolite to cough openly."  
"And it is impolite to kidnap and tie other people up in their sleep." After you said that, Reiji whipped you.  
"And talking back." He said.   
"What did that mixture you poured in my mouth do to me?" You asked out of pure interest.   
"It'll kick in later. I want to know exactly what you did to get yourself in detention?"  
"I simply skipped a study session to talk to someone. I thought it was about something important, but it turned out to be anything but important. I rushed back to the classroom and the teacher got angry at me for skipping, and yeah."   
"So it's the Mukami's fault then? I hope that's not your excuse? There is something else I'd like to know, did anything happen in detention with Laito? I want an answer quickly." Reiji held his whip up and adjusted his glasses. Despite how you did nothing wrong, you felt like you were guilty of something. Just as you were about to speak you could feel something in your veins, it was burning hot and it hurt like hell. It was unbearable, you shut your eyes tightly and your body tensed up. Reiji grinned and began to untie the ropes. You couldn't move, which meant no escape. Reiji leant forwards towards your neck and licked it. Before you knew it, Reiji had sunk his fangs into your neck. Unlike the others before this felt unsullied different. He bit down hard and blood was going everywhere.  
"Everything is all set in place now." You heard him mutter. These words made you interested as to what was going on.   
"What's going on? Why are you doing this to me?" As you asked that question, footsteps could be heard coming from outside. When you looked to see who had walked in. It was.

Reiji!?


	11. Serious & Silly

"Reiji! But how?!" You asked as you turned to look at both Reiji's.   
"(Y/n), get behind me now. That's not me." The Reiji (who had walked through the door) said as he pulled you towards him. As he pulled you he whispered  
"Run, find someone." As he said that the Reiji (that had tormented you) soon disappeared. Rushed footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Soon, Subaru was right next to you. Breathing heavily, he began to speak  
"The presence, it's gone."   
"Gather everyone in the living room immediately. I might have an idea as to what's going on. That includes you to (y/n)." You nodded and headed straight for the living room."

Le time skip~

Everyone had finally settled down on the couches. But it took a while to convince Shu to meet up (as expected).   
"Now that everybody is here, let us begin. First off I want to know exactly happened between you and that other person." You had made eye contact with Reiji before blushing and looking down.  
"Oi meiwakuna, hurry up." Ayato was getting annoyed.  
"Uh well, I woke up and I was tied up in a rope. Soon the guy gave me some kind of liquid solution which tasted awful..."  
After a few minutes of talking and explaining, You finally summed up the mini story and waited for their reply.  
"I see, the part I'm most worried about is the liquid he gave you, I'll have a look into it later. As for now, the only thing I can think of as to who was pretending to be me is our father." Silence came across the room in an instant. Do they have a bad relationship with their dad?   
"Well it is a likely possibility, he's been at stuff like that for ages, and he can shapeshift," Laito said, breaking the silence.  
"It's annoying, why can't he just leave alone me and teddy?" Kanato said.  
"Tch, who cares about that? Our dad is worthless anyway." Subaru grunted.  
"That's enough. For now, I'll deal with the problem and see what we could do. Everyone is dismissed." After that, everyone got up and left. Accept for Shu, who was sleeping on the couch. Laito then came up to you and asked  
"Hey hana-chan, let's meet in the games room in 10 minutes. I've got something fun planned. Hope you'll be there hana-chan!" With that, he disappeared.

Le time skip~

In front of the games room door, you push it open and see most of the brothers there. The triplets, Shu and Subaru.   
"It's such a shame that Reiji couldn't join us isn't it," Laito said as he tipped his fedora. "Come take a seat, were about to play a game! It's 7 minutes in heaven! You know how to play right?" This game! It's just about a guarantee that you will have your blood sucked until you pass out.  
"Yeah, I know how to play." You said "idiot!" You thought to yourself. Laito took off his hat and placed it on the table he handed out pieces of paper and a sharpie to each person. You turned around and were simultaneously twiddled with your thumbs and cursing at yourself for agreeing to this game. When Laito gave you the "okay" you dipped your hand into the hat and picked out a piece of paper. You unfolded it and it was quite large neat handwriting. You began to read it out  
"Kanato" A grunt from Ayato could be heard, probably because you didn't get him.   
"Hmf, I thought this was a waste of time. Try not to get killed by pipsqueak in the closet." Subaru said. You just nodded and headed to the closet.

"Seven minutes hana-chan!" Laito cooed as he closed the door slowly. It was so hard to see, as your eyes adjusted you began to feel your way around. You then lost your footing and fell to the floor.  
"Ahahahaha, human are pretty funny when they can't see in the dark. " You sighed and tried to get up but you couldn't. Giggling could still be heard in the background and decided to just sit there.   
"(Y/n)-san, why did you stop? I enjoyed that. Oh well, I'll just have to make my own entertainment." Before you could do anything, two hands pinned your wrists to the floor, you couldn't move.   
"Kanato, get off of me. Please." You asked.  
"I'm not gonna do that (y/n). I'm actually quite thirsty, so stay still." And with that, he sunk his fangs into your neck. You winced and he kept going. You couldn't be bothered, you were so tired from this morning, so you didn't struggle.  
"(Y/n)? Why aren't you resisting? Do you like this? If so, I'll just have to make it hurt more." Kanato said. He soon but down harder, using a lot more force. Now it hurts a little too much. You wanted to scream so bad but Kanato put his hand over your mouth. You squirmed, trying to escape his grasp. After a little while, you were on the edge of passing out, when his lips then crashed onto yours. This surprised you so much that he managed to slip his tongue into your mouth. His tongue tasted of iron, your blood. You then fainted, in the background you heard a voice in the background and a bright light getting larger.

Sleep time ~

You woke up in your own bed and it was unusually loud. When looked at the edge of the bed you saw the Mukami's and Reiji.   
"Ah! M-neko chan is awake! Finally!" Kou cooed. He walked over and looked at your neck. "Wow, Kanato sure did go hard on ya."   
"Oh no, please don't tell me there's a hickey there." You thought. You blushed and covered your neck.  
"Why are you guys here anyway?" You asked.   
"We're gonna be taking you for the rest of the week. Get your stuff ready and meet our the front as quick as you can." Ruki ordered. You just nodded and with that everyone disappeared.

Le time skip~

"Took your time sow. Let's go." Yuma complained. You walked down the grand staircase with your bag and followed the Mukami's. You soon ended up outside in front of the limousine. You got in and sat next to Yuma and Kou. The car trip was nothing too much, just Kou questioning if you had listened to his new song and Azusa asking if you could cut him. When you arrived, Ruki showed you where your room is and where his room is if you need anything. Soon after unpacking you went to sleep, with the full intention of exploring the mansion tomorrow.


	12. Curiosity Killed the Cat

It was your first official day at the Mukami house and you have the full intention to explore the mansion today. When you managed to get out of bed, you got dressed and was ready to explore. You opened the door to an empty hall. You strut down the hall hoping not to run into any of the Mukami's, cuz then it's gonna lead to some kind of trouble then you will have your blood sucked until you faint.  
" It's like those guys think that sucking someone's blood is gonna make their problems go away. So annoying." You thought to yourself. Walking down the hall, you peeped your head into many of the rooms. You couldn't help but keep comparing the Sakamaki's to the Mukami's. They were just similar.

"Oi sow, what the hell are you doing." You hear Yuma call from the other side of the hall. "You look like you've gotten lost. I can help you with that." He said. You just turned away and stuck up your nose and sneered  
"No thank you. I'd rather not."  
"I'm not gonna take no for an answer, come here." He reaches his arms out and you dodged. "Hey, stay still."   
"Like hell, I will!" You said as you sprinted as fast as you could, running away from the vampire. When he wasn't in sight anymore you stopped. You bent down as you recovered your breath.   
"There you are, stop running will ya? Sow." That voice made you jump and you were about to keep running but Azusa was blocking your escape route. He looked unusually amused by the little cat and mouse chase you and Yuma were having.   
"(Y/n) - san, Ruki wants...... to see you. Now." You just sighed in annoyance. Ruki was another person on your list that you don't want to get on their bad side.   
"That's what I was gonna tell you but you ran off." Yuma started to ramble. This isn't gonna end well.  
"No, that is not what you said to me before. You could've told me straight away instead of saying some other kind of creepy stuff. Anyway, let's just get this over and done with." You stood up and waited for them to lead you to Ruki. Well, that is what you had planned in your head. Instead, they just disappeared. And left you alone. In a place that you barely knew.  
"Great, thanks a lot." You throw your hands up into the air and begin to walk down into the dark hall.

"God the place is so big. I'm so dead once I find Ruki." You think to yourself. When you look up, your head turns and you realise.  
"I-I-I'm g-going in cir-cles." Opening your eyes in shock and falling down on your knees.  
"Ah, (y/n)-san. Have you... seen Ruki...yet?" Azusa stutters. You just look up and try to make a believable sad face. Continuing with the act you try to whimper   
"Azusa! I haven't and he's gonna do something terrible if you don't help me get to him. Please help me, Azusa!"   
He just stands in front of you, processing what you just said.   
"You know...where we met up ...before? His room...was right next to us. Did you not... see it?" Your jaw drops and you just grunt.   
"Can you still please guide me back? I'm still new to this place. Please?" You ask.  
Azusa just nodded and gestured you to follow him.

After about 5 minutes of walking in total silence, you reached Ruki's room. Before you could reach the door handle, it opened up from the other side. Ruki stepped out and gave you a disappointed look.   
"Thank you Azusa, you may leave now. Livestock, come in." He ordered. You waved goodbye to Azusa and stepped inside. As you were walking in, the little voice in your head started to panic,  
"Your screwed (y/n)! Run whilst you have the chance. Go now!" All you can do was ignore it and suffer the consequences.

The door was closed shut and you sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room.   
"Livestock, I didn't ask for you to sit down, you will remain standing." You stood up immediately.  
"I think I'm in enough trouble as it is." You thought to yourself.   
"Why did you take so long livestock?" Ruki questioned.   
"I got lost." You mutter.   
You looked up at Ruki and Ruki just had his usual emotionless face.   
"That's not good enough. Do you know why I asked you here?" He asks. You just shake your head, confused. "I would prefer a proper answer." You gulped and just replied.  
"Nope."   
"I see. I'm guessing you remember the incident you had yesterday? What happened, I would like an explanation." He orders.   
"Well, I basically being punished who I thought was Reiji, he gave me some weird drink and then the real Reiji walked into the room. Finally, he left the minute Subaru came running in and that's it." You explain.  
"I see. Have you ever met or heard of a man called Karl Heinz?" Ruki questioned. You just gave a confused look, you had never heard of anyone called that name.   
"Okay, that's it then. Despite being late, I won't punish you. You can take your leave, just don't wander off."  
He pointed to the door and you took your leave.

Wondering around again, you came across 2 large glass doors that lead to an extravagant garden filled with many juicy looking fruits and vegetables. You couldn't help it and you walk towards the garden. It turns out that the sun was just setting. Vampires awake during the day! Well, it was kinda the evening but that didn't really matter. It had been weeks since you saw the sun, it's warm rays hit your skin.   
"Oi sow, you daydreaming?" You were pulled from your train of thought to see Yuma bending over waving his hand in front of your face. You scrunch up your face and slap his hand away.   
"Yeah, I'm just fine. What did you want?" You ask.  
"Tch, I could ask you why you are here. This is my garden." He proclaimed. Of all of the Mukami's he defiantly seems like he's the one who would garden the most. "Sow, you're doing it again!" He sighed.   
"Sorry, I should stop doing that. So. Um. What are you doing out here now?" You question.  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm picking out the vegetables so Ruki can cook dinner. He said that we're having casserole tonight. Can you help? Take this and don't drop anything." He ordered. For the next half-an-hour, you helped Yuma with the gardening. You learnt quite a few things, like how they used to be human and how they met at an orphanage.

"And that's the last of it." He said as he stretched out his back as you struggled to carry the basket filled with many vegetables. He looked down on you with amusement.  
"Just put that down, we have a while till he needs the stuff anyway. Besides, my throat is dry as hell." Yuma whined. No longer being able to take the pain, you drop the basket with all the food inside rolling around on the ground. You looked up to Yuma and he seemed to be quite mad now. You turn to run but he grabs you from behind and yanking you in. He pulled down the right part of your clothing you reveal your clean skin.  
"You know it takes ages to grow all of those vegetables. Consider this a punishment." He said as he bit down on your shoulder and sucking on it harshly. It hurt, like always. After a little while, he let go but he didn't let you fall unconscious. This may have been a first.  
"Don't think you're done, pick up the vegetables and follow me to the kitchen. " He ordered. You just roll your eyes when he turned his back. For about ten minutes you followed Yuma around until you both ended up in the kitchen. He dismissed you back to your room and advised you to clean up and get ready for night school.

Yuma's POV  
"You're lucky... Yuma.... I haven't had a chance..... With (y/n) -san yet.... It's unfair." Azusa murmurs.   
"Geez, why don't you just approach her? It's not like she can harm us, she's actually better than a lot of other women, just don't freak her out. " I sigh.   
"Is this about M-neko chan?" Kou chimed, does his voice always have to be that loud and annoying?   
"Didn't you freak her out when we first took her? I can't believe that she hasn't filed a restraining order on you." I mutter. Kou pouts and Azusa just gives a slight giggle.   
"Remember, we're trying to win her over. We have to convince her to stay here and not with those Sakamaki's. If we can't force her, we'll convince her." Ruki appeared to.   
"This is interesting. I hope she can stay here." I think to myself.


	13. Just My Luck

Y/n P.O.V.  
It's somewhat funny to compare the Mukami's to the Sakamaki's. Whilst the Sakamaki's seem to be annoying and making fun of each other. The Mukami's are so close, just wondering what they would've gone through to be this close did really peak your interest. Arriving at the front of the school, girls screaming at the top of their lungs just to get the guys to notice them. This has become a normality since this happened with the Sakamaki's, which also meant you weren't the most popular among the girls. As the car door opened you used Yuma's height to your advantage and snuck out behind Yuma. Of course, when you live with these families, it's never gonna be that easy.  
"Oi, sow. Is there a reason you're clinging to my back? Are you really that desperate?" He questioned. You stepped out from behind while he had that smug look on his face.  
"It's not like that, you wouldn't understand." I murmur, looking at the ground and fidgeting with your hands.   
"Don't understand! You're just being lazy. Gimme a better reason." He growled. Now he was serious.   
"You two quit dawdling. Class will begin soon." Ruki butted in and thank god he did. Who knows what could've happened.

~Break time~  
With the first 2 classes over you rushed over to the rooftop. You couldn't really explain to yourself your sudden isolation. It might be just the jealous girls in your year or maybe it's just because too much is going on.   
"Miss are you okay?" The voice was somewhat deep. Looking up you saw a man in what appeared to be a lab coat. He was defiantly a teacher but you've never seen him before. Was he new? "Miss? Are you okay?" The masculine voice grasped you from your train of thought.   
"I'm alright, just spending some time alone," I reply. His face displayed a look of suspicion despite it being quite normal for a student to wanna have some alone time.   
"Don't you have someone you wanna hang out with. It's very normal for girls to at least have a friend or boyfriend." His tone was upbeat yet suggestive. To be in a relationship meant dedication. Many photos & many posts on Tumblr talk about how amazing it is to be single, but when you live in a house with 6 guys and another 4 that are constantly after your blood, it's just a little conflicting.   
"The people here aren't really what I would consider as friends and a boyfriend is out of the question. I'm kinda in a situation where being in a relationship would be troublesome." I mumbled, looking at the ground with my fingers intertwined within each other.   
"Aren't you (y/n)? Don't you live with the Sakamaki family? They are great young lads I've known for a long time." He responds. Well, you probably don't know them well enough then. "They can be difficult to deal with, however, it is very rewarding if you can sustain a friendship or any other positive relationship with them." He continues. There was a long pause before he began speaking again. "It seems that I'm just rambling now. Break is gonna end in a couple of minutes so I shouldn't keep you waiting." He has a slight smirk while glancing at his black, leather watch.   
"I'm sorry but what's your name? Are you a normal teacher at this school?" I ask in confusion.  
"Oh, I apologise. My name is Rienheart. I work in the first-aid room. If you are in need of any help, I should be in there." And with that, he exited the rooftop. I spent the rest of my recess just looking up at the stars enjoying the crisp breeze which contrasts to the warm temperature. The bell chimes rung throughout the grounds and I pick myself up dusting off any dirt.

Art was next which just consisted of everyone playing around instead of doing the actual task at hand. This meant that our class had quite a low average. It is also one of the few classes you have with Subaru. It was Reiji's idea to put him in Art to express any forms of rage onto a canvas. This resulted in him in only getting more infuriated and bring home artwork that consisted of scratch marks and tears in the mostly red canvasses. He can't skip it too cuz he's on warning, again. Almost makes you feel sorry for him except he also treats you coldly despite the efforts of getting to know him.

Placing your sketchbook and pencil case at the back of the art room, you take your seat. Flipping through the variety of drawings you have done prior you search for a blank page. After finding your pencil you went to work, drawing yet another bunch of flowers to kill time waiting for the teacher. Subaru eventually strolled into the room soon occupying a seat on the same table as yours. Expressing no interest, you let out a sigh and continuing your work. When the teacher arrived, those who floated around the classroom took their seats. The teacher was rambling about yet another artist that has somehow changed the world and what kind of techniques they use. It wasn't really that important so you just tuned out focusing on sketching just random patterns. Class was over as soon as it started and your page was covered in little doodles. Only half the school day had passed by and you had another 3 classes before school finished. You continued to have random thoughts walking to your next class. Bracing yourself for more hours of hell.

Lunchtime~

The bells chime throughout the school to signal the lunch break. Swiftly, you left your seat and exited the classroom. Racing to your locker before the hoards of students blocked the hallways making it near impossible to anywhere. But alas, were not all that lucky. Students leaving classrooms left and right the hallways were getting harder to see. You just decided it would be best to take refuge in one of the empty classrooms and waiting for the crowd to die down.

Turning around and leaning back on the door, you slid down into a sitting position. Finally, you look up to assess the room you're in. It wasn't like the other classrooms. The floors were wooden with the scratches of shoe soles marking the glazing. Mirrors decorated on every wall with stereo hoisted in the top corners of the room. It then became blatantly obvious you were in the dance studio, the metal stands with a long wooden pole were packed into one side of the room.

Rustling was suddenly echoing as someone came out of the male change-room. You sigh when you recognise the voice of the humming.   
"(Y/n)-chan! What a coincidence! Did you come to watch me practice!" Kou cried in exclamation. Your reaction just happened to turn you into a blushing mess. You tilt your head down and back away.  
"N-no! I was just waiting for the crowd to die down. I mean it's very busy outside and I think it's fine now so I'll be head off now." You stutter. Before you could reach the door, a cold hand caught you by the wrist.   
"There's no need to be so shy (y/n)-chan! Let's dance together~" he proclaimed with the same smile a child would have from receiving a double scoop of choc-chip ice cream.   
"What have I gotten myself into." You sigh following his lead.


	14. Prescription

"Kou, I really need to go. I'm sorry, thank you for the offer though." You excuse yourself but of course, he knew.  
"But according to what I can tell, (y/n)-chan is lying. I can see right through you so there is no point lying to me~" Kou teased. You pick your bag by the door and sat down against one of the walls directing your attention to Kou. He starts stretching and you spectate.  
"(Y/n)-chan, you have to stretch too if you don't wanna hurt yourself. Come on come join me." he suggests. Sighing, you pick yourself up and begin stretching. During the entire time, Kou just kept watching and your anxiety grew deep within your stomach. Stop staring. Wearing your school uniform, blazer, skirt, bow and all which just made things annoying. After the 5 minutes were over, Kou stood up and you followed. He began playing some unknown song, it was upbeat and energetic. I guess it is a good song to dance to, but what are you meant to do? 

"(y/n)-chan, watch my routine and tell me what you think. Okay?" you just nod as you can see he nods his head to the tempo of the song. His routine begins, spinning, jumping and some awkward dance moves. It was kinda funny to watch but it did bring a smile to your face, he continued his routine until the end of the song. Out of breath, he bowed and you clap in response. "That was really good, I enjoyed that." you praise. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm glad you're happy. Now, why don't you come join me (y/n)-chan~" His eyes had predatory look to them, the option you really saw fit was to back out. "Umm, I'm really not that good at dancing, I think I might just sit this one out." you fret. His face falls and morphs into a more aggravated expression. Backing away at the sight of this, he continued to move forwards, towards you. He suddenly stops as you suddenly feel your back hit the cold mirror. You felt your stomach begin to churn as uneasiness built up, curious as to what he will do next. His face turns back into a blank smile, leaning in closer and closer. "Hehe, that's a cute expression (y/n)-chan, but you know you shouldn't come up with such pathetic excuses. Just come up here and dance with me. Or are you just too afraid." He taunts you but this is what he's really like. Under a smiling facade lies this, this.... sadist. "Haha, you're speechless (y/n)-chan! Awww, maybe I should just put you out of your misery, for now, ~" His ravenous eyes stare into your frightened ones. 

Moving closer in, you could feel his breath on your neck. Your hairs stand tall and your muscles stiffen. Intaking your scent, there was no denying what was going to happen next. Maybe this is the reason why Kou invited you to stay with him in the first place. There was no use anymore since there was no escape. Kou brings on hand up to push away the hair covering your neck, revealing the pre-existing bite marks all over your neck and collarbone. Inhaling once more he licked the spot he planned to target and like that. He had his first taste, the sudden pain made you gasp, and you bit your lip to stop and whimper from escaping your mouth. He just continued, the sound of gulping was swimming to your ears making you cringe. Black spots began to form in your vision, muscles began to loosen. He took no consideration in seeing if you were okay. Finally, everything turned to complete darkness. 

~Later~

The similar sound of bells chiming, but you weren't in class. The room was calming with white and grey covering each of the walls. The rest of the room seemed to be cut off by a white curtain. Picking yourself up with ease you slide the curtain to a room you finally recognised, the infirmary. What peaked your interest was the several files on the white table in front of you. They were your files since they are yours, there's no harm in looking at them. Scanning through the file, everything was normal. That was until you looked at a certain page. 

Subject: (y/f/n) Drug X given date: xx/xx. Side effects: tiredness, a decrease in strength, increased thirst, (other side effects to be recorded). 

The handwriting was new to you but it didn't make sense. At no point did you ever take any medicine in the infirmary. Two pairs of footsteps drew your attention outside, the silhouettes of two males could be seen through the fogged window to the infirmary. Placing the papers back down, you back away and fall into the bed. Those voices, one was more energetic which only led you to believe it was one person. The door creaked open and the footsteps came to a halt, pushing the white curtain aside, it was Reinhart. "Good evening (y/n), are you feeling better? Kou said you unexpectedly fainted while you two were together." His calming voice echoed throughout the small room. Of course, he said that what other choice does he have. Claiming he hates liars when he is the worst of them all. "I'm a lot better now, I think I was just a little tired." You semi-smiled with a little chuckle on the side. "I'm glad to hear that's all it is. The school day has just ended, so you have perfect timing. I got a message from Ruki stating that you are heading home with him and his brothers, correct?" he questioned. "Correct!" both You and I simultaneously assured. He passed the same devilish smirk. "I'm just going to add a few things to your record, after that I'll let you leave," he informed. After finally being let out, the crowd of students had left to go home. Ruki, Yuma and Azusa all waited in front of the shiny, black limousine. "Geez, next time can you not pass out, its a pain to have to wait for you to wake up." Yuma scowls. "I'll take responsibility for that one, it was the first time I've had (y/n)-chan's blood before, and it was just too good to stop. After all, didn't you do the same the other day Yuma~" Kou sneered. "Ahh, at least it wasn't here and I didn't have to watch over her like you," Yuma argued. They just continued their fight while Ruki shoved everyone into the car. This continued all the way back to the mansion. Ruki was just sighing the whole time at the two quarrel, while Azusa unwrapped his bandages, admiring his scars...and even talking to them because that's normal. 

Arriving at the house, you moved on with your routine, completing the assigned homework and all those other things. But the whole time, that same file just kept bugging you. Why did Reinhart have that kind of file under my name? What is this drug meant to be? Does it have to do with what happened back at the Sakamaki mansion? "(y/n), you haven't eaten any of your food. Is something wrong?" Looking up, Ruki had an inquisitive look on his face, observing all of your actions. "It's just that there was something unusual when I went to the infirmary today." You confess. His eyes widen and a smirk forms with an expression of interest. "Come to my room after dinner, I would like to hear more about this." Ruki requests. You nod in response and begin to eat another one of Ruki's cooked meals. It always surprised you as to how good his cooking was, it defiantly rivals to Reiji's, if not better. But they're vampires, they shouldn't need to eat right? Despite the contradiction, it would be better than eating alone every night and having a weird sight of them all drinking from hospital blood bags. Oh hello weird thought number #11037, out the window you go. As for now, it's best to enjoy things as they remain semi-peaceful.


	15. Symptoms

Walking down the never-ending hall, the walls covered black and white it calmed your anxious mood. Your stomach filled from the lovely dinner that Ruki had cooked. Just when dinner finished, Ruki sent you off and told you to wait in your room. Waiting until he had finished cleaning the table from dinner. It would be quicker than usual since Kou and Yuma were actually acting civilised at the table for once and it was highly pleasant. After your mini-flashback, you stopped in front of the familiar black door leading to your room. The door eerily creaked open but there was no need to be on edge. "Everything will be fine, there's nothing to worry about." You sigh, strolling towards the queen bed and plunged onto the bed, catching your fall. Your eyelids grow heavier, body getting more and more sluggish. Unknowingly, the longer you rolled around the bed, the louder your sighs grew. "That is quite an unsightly position livestock. Amusingly vulnerable." The familiar monotone voice escalated your feeling of embarrassment. Jolting up from the bed, you look in the direction of the voice. Ruki towered over you with his signature smirk. Forcing yourself to keep a straight face, you stood up from the bed. Turning away, he left the room and you followed after.

Running after, you caught up with Ruki. Footsteps echoed the halls and you both remain silent. The glum look indicated that he really wasn't in the mood for a Sunday conversation. It's wasn't long before you both reached Ruki's room. Opening the door he indicated for you to enter first.

A dark room lit by only candles, fitting for a vampire's room. All the furniture was black, from the bed to the cabinet, even the couch was black with a sleek texture of velvet. Plotting over to the couch, you sit back to relax once more. Ruki flattened out his already neat sheets on the bed, also black. "What's on your mind livestock?" He questions. Fiddling with material on the couch, coming up with the best answer to explain what happened earlier in the infirmary.

Sigh, storytime finished. Ruki's expressionless face morphed into a more calculating look. Filing through memories and knowledge before giving a response. But most of all, he seemed concerned. Inhaling slowly he does the usual hand through hair. "Give me time to think some more time to think about it. But I think that it is best if you head to the Sakamaki's to let Reiji have a better look at you. You're dismissed." He concludes. It was so unsatisfying though. To solve what if a mystery you wanna call it. "Can you really not think of any possibilities? Like what kind of drug it was or, or if you know what will happen to me or why?" A call-in slight desperation. Pinching his temples in irritation he breathed in and out to calm down his rising temper. Seeing the clues to annoyance, now was just a good time to leave before things got worse. Turning your back and opening the door, a taller figure closed the door, blocking the exit. And things just got worse.

"You are in no position to make judgements livestock. You don't have the knowledge to deduce what's going on. Neither do you have the physical ability to fight anyone. That's what makes you livestock." Grabbing you wrist he forcefully turns you around and you back hit the door, hard. With the silver doorknob digging into your hip. Ruki's free hand slides up to your neck. Cold with a light grasp, tilting your head up to reveal a neck covered in red marks, bite marks. Giving a slight chuckle, inspecting every spot. As if it was on cue, black spots appear in your vision. Muscles falling limp but he never bit you. Fading away the one thing you see is Ruki's smirk growing concerned, catching you from your fall until darkness.


	16. History Repeats

'What's going on, why is it so dark? My body feels heavy, where am I?' Finally gaining the strength, I open my eyes to see bright lights around a room. Figures stood over my weak body, after minutes of recollection I managed to finally sit up. "Don't bother (y/n), you are really ill." a monotone voice advised. A strong arm pushes me down and I hit the bed hard. "Watch what you are doing half-blood. I'm still trying to figure out what drug (y/n) has taken. Judging by these abrupt symptoms, things are only going to get worse unless I find an antidote." Another voice which I now recognise, it was Reiji.

"Wh-what happened to me? Why am I like this?" You stutter. An abrupt smell of chemicals filled your nostrils, it was almost nauseating but bearable. "It seems that you're lucky you made that discovery. Whatever you took has begun to take an effect on you. I took a blood test while you were unconscious, there is a drug within your system. One that a human body like yours is rejecting." Reiji explained while whirling a thick black substance in a test tube. "For now I suggest that you just rest in here. Unfortunately, this also means no one will be able to take your blood for a while." Ruki sighs, running his hand through his black hair. 'Yes! I can finally have a break! No more fainting or harassment.' It was quite evident of your excitement, your straight face soon turned rose into a small smirk. 'knock, knock, knock', "Oi Ruki, is she okay yet. Can we see here yet." An energetic voice bursts out of nothing. "Just let him in, I'm tired of him disrupting me for the past hour." Reiji groans, signalling to Ruki. "Fine, you may come in."

At that moment, Kou bursts in a sprint like fashion towards you. Behind him was Azusa, Yuma, Ayato and Laito. In seconds, Kou was right beside you, displaying an expression of worry and glee at the same time. "Have you figured out what's going on with (y/n)-chan yet four-eyes?" Kou questioned. The nickname 'four-eyes' was quite amusing, causing a slight chuckle around the room. "Not yet, my only guess is that it has something to do with the awakening. Her body may be rejecting a sort of catalyst for it to occur." Reiji explained while adjusting his glasses, just to make himself look smarter. "I'll need a few days to figure out what it is. Until then, there is going to be no high-energy activities and no blood shall be taken from her at all costs. Understood?" Grumbles and groans across the room, increase in volume. "What would that person's motivation be? I mean, when would he have tried to take this sort of approach to an awakening? And why? Doesn't he want the awakening to occur?" Laito was continuing to question 'this person's' actions. Who was he talking about? There are a few people that may be able to enlighten me on the situation. "Reiji, would it be okay if I could go for a little walk? Just around the mansion." I asked, fiddling with my fingers to prove some kind of feeling of 'anticipation for movement'. "Fine, let me just do a few more tests before I let you go." Reiji gives in.

The current energy was very low, your body felt as if it was yearning for sleep but there's no time for that. Where is that violin noise? He should be playing it around now. It was quiet throughout the house. The Mukamis had headed home to give the Sakamaki's space, peace and quiet. It was due to this silence that your footsteps echoed through the hallway. Your footsteps came to a halt as you came across a dark oak door, the music room. As expected, he's in here. The tall blonde vampire sat on the piano stool, lying on the piano cover. "Shu? Umm, would you mind if I asked you something?" Quietly muttering the question, an ocean blue eye opens. "I see that you were finally let go." Shu's monotone voice echoed throughout the music room. "Yeah, I was wondering what was the reason why I was brought here? Was there any other intention for me to be here beside me being a...blood bag?" I ask. "Judging by the way things are turning out, there has to be another reason. The only thing I can think of is 'the awakening'. However, it confuses me as to why my father would want the awakening to happen." Shu continued on. "What is 'the awakening'? Why is it so important?" You continue to question. "As of now, it is none of your concern. I just recommend you get some rest, leave the scent of your blood drives me crazy." With that, Shu closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep. You left soon after. 'If Shu won't tell me what the awakening is, I'll just find out myself.' you thought. The archives were probably the best place, you remember when Laito and Ayato gave you a tour the first time around the mansion. 'It should just be a couple of doors down from my room.'

'I was right, it's here.' Opening the same oak coloured door, the scent of aged book filled your nostrils, and so did dust. Judging by the way the dust had collected on the tops and sides of the books, they haven't touched this room in ages. Walking in, the floorboards creaked after every step and a light set of footprints were even left behind. Even the floor was dusty. After wiping off the dust on most of the book covers, nothing ever signified what the 'awakening' was. The books were only titled by dates. '1701- 1750', '1751-1800', the number just increases to the present day, how old are these guys? One certain book had caught your attention, it seemed to have just been pulled out of the shelves as the title was highly visible and it was the only book to have a marked page. Taking out the unexpectedly heavy book, you laid it on a nearby table and flipped to the marked page. '19xx, xx-xx'. Why did they scribble out the date? It looks like fresh ink too as its glistened under what little light there was in the room and ink on the opposite page had the same shape. 'The plan had begun as Ayato attack his mother in the entrance hall. The two conversed for a while longer until Cordelia ran upstairs for refuge.' What is this? What is even going on? 'Cordelia had then stumbled upon the music room to find Laito playing the piano, Cordelia had begged for protection against his son and Laito had agreed to help. Laito had then told Ayato he had planned to kill her himself.' The reason they don't have any parents, is because they've killed them all? "You have seen too much, you shouldn't be in here." Another voice had emerged from outside the room. It was Reiji, he didn't look too happy. "You need to get some rest." With that, his hand had covered your eyes and the other one held your waist, pulling you closer to him. A sudden wave of tiredness had flown over your entire body. It wasn't long before you fell unconscious under Reiji's command.


	17. Every Rose has it's Thorns

This seems really familiar. The bright light had awoken you from your sleep to no surprise Reiji was eyeing you off suspiciously. In this situation now, you couldn't trust anyone. It's already known that they've killed someone, says that they haven't done it before? Or do it again? Hesitantly you lifted yourself up from the bed with what little strength you had. "What are your intentions? What are you planning to do to me?" You demand. "The more you search for answers, the more horrifying the truth will be. It's in your best interest to stop searching." Reiji replied. "However, as things are getting worse you, I guess that I should explain what is happening to you." Reiji pulled over a seat towards the bed and sat down. This is gonna be a long one.

"I have figured out what you have taken and a remedy for it. Our father has given you something which is meant to cause an awakening. However, he has just used medicine mixed with that woman's blood. It's not enough to cause the awakening to work so your body is rejecting it. As of now, you just need to take this and rest." As Reiji said that, he handed a set of tablets. He explained how they work and when you should take them. You were finally excused and you began walking back to your room.

Sharp loud noise abruptly began to chime throughout the halls. The piano soon continued it pick up the tempo and a soft melody played thereafter. Out of curiosity, you headed to the music room to find out who was playing. The most likely person would be Shu considering the fact that throughout the school he is known as the 'sleepy musician.' It was only till you turned the corner you saw Reiji and Shu, in what seemed like a staredown. Debating on whether to intervene or not, you just walked past, wondering if they will stop you. Shu gave a quick glance over before turning his attention back to Reiji. "I'll do it in my own time. Let's wait and see. Also, it seems that (y/n) will have company sometime soon. I just received a message from Karl." Shu's words intrigued you before you could listen in anymore, a cold hand-pulled you into the music room.

Looking into the reflection of the nearby glass, you recognised who had pulled you inside. Laito with his dumb fedora. "Nfu~ How exciting is this, you'll have a new friend to play with and there will be more food for us." Laito teases, still holding onto your shoulders. It was kinda exciting to think that you will finally not be alone; even so, it also brought you a joy that you won't be the only one harassed. "Laito, were you the one playing the piano before?" You asked, hoping to change the subject. "I'm the only one in this room, who else do you think could've been in here?" Laito was one of the last people you thought could play an instrument. "I think Reiji is giving Shu the same instructions he gave me. He said and I quote "since I have figured out what is going on with (y/n), I am allowing you to take her blood again. But not enough to make her pass out." How exciting is that (y/n)?" Laito's grin was haunting as his smile went from ear to ear. It didn't take long to realise what he wanted to. But your willpower to escape diminished. My body, it's like it doesn't want to move. Why? Seems like you've figured out what my intentions are now.

Retreating, you simply walked towards the back of the room. But ever so slowly. Your back hit the clear glass, creating a cooling sensation over your body. His arms, blocked you of escape as they were placed on each side of you. "It's always entertaining to watch you run. That face of fear and despair just makes me go crazy." He teased, this struck heavy feelings of despair and fear. There was nothing you could do. His arm pulled you in closer and pushed aside your hair and moved your clothes to reveal a fully healed collarbone. A wet tongue slid across your skin, giving you the shivers. Soon after, he bit in. Drinking up as much blood as he could take, the noise was unbearable. He took his hands away from your back and placed them on your shoulders. Now was your chance. He released his fangs to take in a breath, this was when you pushed him away. Consequently, you hit the window and the force of your back, opened the window. A cool breeze flew over your body. Your stomach began to sink until you realised you weren't in the music room anymore. But just outside it, two storeys above ground and falling. The immediate falling sensation had you screaming at the top of your lungs.

A hand-pulled you over the rose bush below onto a cobblestone path. Laito saved me. Your first response was to just drop to your knees and cry. Laito was in just as much shock as you were. His eyes were wide open as if he were remembering something. That's right, he pushed his mother out that same window. Sniffling, you wipe away the tears and stand up. Realising that both your knees were scraped and are red and bleeding, but only slightly. "Let's take you back to your room and clean you up," Laito suggests.

He pulls you up and you suddenly appear in your room. You limped over to the bathroom, turning on the bath tap. "Reiji told us you found out what myself, Ayato and Kanato did. To tell you the truth, I was hoping you wouldn't find out. What's been going on the moment infuriates me. Every time anyone comes in here, it's for the purpose of the awakening." Laito explains. It makes you wonder if any of these guys have had true happiness. I mean, they're family relationships were troubling enough but to not even have a day when they can just relax and have fun. It was just saddening. By the sound of the bathtub, there would be quite a bit of water in it. You limp over and grab a sponge. The water's temperature was just right as it went over your knee. Washing any dirt and blood off. Once done, you opened a small cabinet containing any and every medical supply that had to do with treating cuts, scrapes, etc. Finally placing a plaster on top of both knees, you headed back to the bed.

Sitting next to Laito, his attention was drawn outside. "What's wrong?" You ask. "The door just opened. I wonder if this new company has arrived." Laito smirked. it was only until you could hear a faint voice downstairs, "Uhh, hello? Is anybody here?"


	18. New Arrival

Before I knew it, Laito was gone. Probably going to harass the newcomer. A part of you wanted to meet this new girl but then again, you were hurt. You decided to wait for a little while, changing clothes while you were at it. It was about ten minutes until you heard heavy footsteps pass your door. Out of confusion and worry, you looked outside and checked to see if anyone was there. Looking outside, the hall was empty. "Oi (y/n), has a flat-chested shortie come across you at all?" Ayato asks. "I could only hear footsteps before." You answer, pointing in the direction you assume the footsteps headed. "Ayato, she is in your mother's dressing room," Reiji called, signalling behind him. Behind him, you could see remnants of a lock and chain on the ground. That was bound to be where she was. Before you knew it, they were both gone. 'Time to be a saviour', you thought.

Walking over to the room, the door was wide open. A girl around the same age as you sat on the ground, leaning up against a bookshelf. All the guys surrounded her, this looks pretty bad. "What the hell is going on?" You interrupt, hoping that this will help the new-comer; and it worked. All attention was drawn to you and not everyone was happy. Ayato and Kanato had very disappointed looks, you had interrupted their 'meal' after all. The girl was on the verge of a panic attack, heavy breathing, sweating. Her face showed nothing but fear. Ayato turned back to the girl, clutching her throat lightly before she suddenly passed out.

"Now that this ordeal is over, everyone can return to their rooms. (Y/n), take Yui to the vacant bedroom next to yours. You will need to change her as well. Aside from that, Ayato I need to have a word with you." Reiki had announced in front of all of us. In a matter of seconds, everyone else has left, except for Laito. He was defiantly planning something, and it wasn't good. Looking at the girl, she seemed quite small and picking her up shouldn't be that hard! Right? Walking over to the unconscious body, you slide your hand behind her shoulders before struggling to lift her up. Laito just sat in the corner, chuckling in amusement. You had given him a nasty look before you managed to drag her body out the room. While walking over, slowly, Laito kept circling you and the girl. Checking her out, probably assessing which body part was the best to take blood from. Judging whether she would be a strong or weak girl. Who knows? It's Laito, god knows what kind of awful things run through that pervert's mind. Finally reaching the vacant room you sat the girl down before she fell onto the bed. She must be exhausted and overwhelmed, it is hard to comprehend in a matter of minutes that you are stuck with a family of six vampires. There's also the Mukami's, which just makes matters worse. There's was also the issue of if the girl was nice or not? She was certainly pretty, it would make sense if she was popular with the guys or something. You realise that Laito had left the room and you took the opportunity to change her into a nightie on the fluffy couch nearby. It was a race against time and the pervert and it was done in a matter of minutes. 'I should apologise later for what I've done.' You thought. The door creaked open again and Laito stood by the frame holding a rosary. "You know bitch-chan had threatened us all with this rosary. Nfu~ the look on her face when she realised that this wooden crap was redundant was so fulfilling. At least you are no longer alone and more blood for us!" Laito spoke out. This guy was creepy enough to give you the chills. Looking outside, small glimpses of light peaked through the window. The morning was arriving. Laito sneered and disappeared, probably calling it a day. You thought it may be best just to write a note or something just to calm the girl down when she wakes up. Or maybe it was best to let her be. Thinking about it, writing a note seemed like the best idea, so you grabbed the notebook and pen off of the bedside and began to write:

" Hi Yui, when you see this, you will probably be confused and frightened, still. I'm in the same situation as you and trust me. I'm not a vampire nor am I related to those creeps. My room is a few doors to your right if you have any troubles, see me right away!   
(Y/n)."

While you weren't satisfied, that was the very thing you could do. But it's so cringy!! Never mind. You left in a rush, closing the door behind you and laying down on your own bed, hoping you will be consumed by sleep and it wasn't long until you got what you desired.


	19. Bathe in the Moonlight

It was a relief for once, no more waking up to guys wanting a taste of your blood. However; that is probably what the new girl is dealing with. Over the last couple days, the attention towards you to Yui shifted exponentially. From the small whispers around the mansion, Yui was unable to swim yet was thrown into the pool. Then there was something about her accidentally wondering into Kanato's doll collection room. That must've ended pretty badly. Only Ayato had a taste of Yui's blood, the others blame it on him just being possessive. School seemed to be the same as usual. Same old tests and assessments. I was actually doing quite well, enough to keep Reiji off my back. I wonder when the Mukami family will find out about Yui? *knock knock knock* "Hey (y/n)! Can you come out? Something interesting is going on downstairs." That voice couldn't be anyone but Laito's. It was almost irritating to leave the comfort of a warm and cosy bed. This better be worth getting up. You walked over and opened the door with caution, slowly opening. Laito was leaning on the opposite wall to you. He wore the same signature fedora, and red and green striped shirt and an oak brown pair of shorts. "What do you want now?" I ask, hopefully, intimidating him. Laito caught on to the slight irritation and gave a small chuckle. "You should see this, Ayato's getting pissed cuz Shu decided to have a drink himself." I just roll my eyes, typical Ayato. "Anyway, I'm taking you there cuz something is about to go down and you don't wanna miss it." Before I realise, Laito grabbed my hand and suddenly we were in the games room.

My stomach began to drop, teleporting is probably not good for the human body. Shu was resting on the couch, listening to music as usual. Ayato was standing to the new girl Yui looking quite frustrated at Shu. What is going on? "I challenge you to a game of darts." Ayato declares against Shu. Shu just scuffed and I raised a brow, why? "That's a good idea! Why don't we make bitch-chan the prize for the game?" Laito had butt in, standing behind a naive Yui locking eyes with me in a plea for help. I gave a helpless look to her, I already knew that it was useless to refute. "What is this commotion?" Reiji now appeared out of thin air, leaning up against the pool table, adjusting his glasses. "What a pain, there's no point in me doing this. Remember she is all of her food, not just yours." Shu had declined, not even opening an eye. Reiji scoffed in response, "Of course you would deny his challenge. If you were to look up the word 'spineless' in the dictionary; you would find a photo of him there. You good for nothing deadbeat." Geez isn't that a little harsh. There were points in time where this sibling rivalry was prevalent, but it was never this brutal. And coming from Reiji of all of them. Reiji's insult must've clicked in Shu as he rose up slowly. "Ayato, I'll play your game." Oh my gosh, they are actually gonna fight over a girl with a game of darts? This is ridiculous. I look over to the other two, Laito displayed a mix of glee and intrigue, almost as if he was on the verge of chuckling. On the other hand, Reiji stood there emotionless. 

It was getting down to the wire, both were close to reaching zero. Ayato was on edge, Yui began to increase in concern for her fate as the two 'fought' it out. I was just annoyed and bored. What was I still doing here? I figured that it wouldn't really matter if I left, so I did just that. Before I left, I heard a dart hitting the board and Laito proclaim. "And Shu is the winner with the ton-80." Good luck to you Yui. "Hey (y/n), what are those idiots doing in there?" That deep voice, I knew it, "hey Subaru." I look up from the ground to see him looming over me, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone now. "I asked a question, it would be polite for you to answer. Oh actually, I think I can guess now. Anyway, did you wanna go outside for a little while?" I lock eyes with him, maybe this wouldn't be so bad? "Sure, you lead the way."

Subaru and I followed the path of the garden, wondering in silence with nothing but the sound of our footsteps and the occasional gust of wind. The white roses reflected the smallest amount of light from the moon. "If you actually wanted to know what was going on, Ayato challenged Shu to a game of darts for some reason. Shu first declined, then Laito suggested Yui be a prize. Then Reiji roasted Shu, whilst also convincing him to play, which he then did. I left after Shu won. And that's it." I explained in a spark notes summarisation. "Gee sounds like fun," Subaru replied, with heavy sarcasm I might add. "Have you seen the gazeebo around here? It's actually pretty nice, especially around this time of night." It sounded intriguing so I shook my head and followed him once more. "Out of curiosity, where do you guys get like all the flowers and who even tends the gardens?" I ask. "It depends, most of the times its a familiar but other times I like looking after them too. Well, only the white roses." He replied. "Why the white only? Are they something significant to you?" As soon as I asked, he stops. Looking down at the ground almost in shame. It was a mix of melancholy and longing. "The white rose. That's what my mother was called by many. But." He really tried to continue, but something was holding him back. This wasn't right. "You know, you don't have to tell me. I have no right to pry in like that. Come on let's keep going!" I encourage. Stepping forward and pushing him further. Subaru just looked back in a state of shock. "Thank you (y/n)." He was smiling, it was genuine and warm. "We're nearly there come on. Also, you may wanna work on your strength in your upper body. It's about a two or even a three out of ten at the moment." "Hey, says the vampire. Besides, I haven't had the time with the whole vampire fiasco anyway." I gave a large smile, this may be one of the only fun times with him. After all, Subaru just seems to be a constantly annoyed and never happy. 

Finally arriving, the place was beautiful. The stone path leads towards a white two-metre-tall gazeebo. Surrounded by even more white roses and luscious green vines climbing the wooden beams. Lanterns were all set out but there was no need due to the moon illuminating the entire area. It almost felt magical. I took a seat down under the gazebo, looking up at the intricate design of the wooden beams above. "This place has been here for as long as I can remember, it never loses its beauty." Subaru took the seat opposite me and copied my actions, looking up. "So did you all grow up together?" I asked. "No, but I did meet my brothers every so often. As for me, I stayed in the demon world until Shu asked me to live with him." Subaru explained. "Don't you all hate each other so much? Why would you all live in the same household?" I ask again, completely contradicting my earlier statement. "Well, it mostly did with us escaping the demon world. That place can be a real pain, it was a common thing for us to all get nagged by women who wanted to marry us. Of course, they just wanted us for the money and the title. All of us just wanna relax, for the time being, wait until the time is right for that kind of stuff. It's like the medievals all over again, being married off at fourteen with some arranged marriage." Who would've thought that the demon world would have such an old fashion vibe about it? Sounds stupid for all I care. "What about you? What was it like back where you lived?" Subaru asked me. Looking back, I see memories with my family and friends. My old school, the mall, even the local shopping centre. Who would've thought that a place like that could bring such joy? "I mean it was pretty average. I had my circle of friends, a nice family or so I thought. That's until they sold me off to you guys. But school is just like this one. I guess I just miss the freedom, but I gave up on that a while ago." I was gonna ask him why he was acting so nice and out of character. But that would just turn the conversation downhill. "Here's a question that always hilarious. What was the common thought on vampires back at home?" He asked once more. I gosh where do I begin? "Well, it had been a while since Twilight so the hype has really died down. But I did have one friend who was always obsessed. She told me that she always believed vampires were real and I shrugged it off. I mainly denied their existence due to how many stupid myths there was about their weaknesses." I was gonna continue but Subaru interrupted. "Let me guess, first off there is the sunlight which is just wrong. There is the mirrors and our reflections which isn't true. If that was the case then Ayato wouldn't take half as long as he does when getting ready for anything. Holy water, garlic and crosses are just weird. But counting rice and seeds is a hilarious one." "I was gonna say, that must've been confusing. Oh and running water too. But you have an indoor pool so that one is out the window. Also sleeping in coffins and -" "I sleep in a coffin." Then everything went silent. Who would've thought he actually did that. 

"I really should get back, I'm starting to get a little hungry and I have some stuff due tomorrow. Thanks for the chat, I'll see you around." With that I left, waving back whilst still walking forwards. I made sure to memorise my path on the way there, I didn't want to repeat any mishaps, like Ruki's room in the Mukami mansion. I wonder what it means to be a vampire? What is like? Thrilling? Or tiring? What would be better, to continue with my humanity, or to throw it all away and embrace vampirism? Either way, I'll enjoy what I have, and stop procrastinating all of my homework.


End file.
